The English Version!
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: This is just a story of songs, if you would say that. Here's the thing. I don't write the songs, I just translate the lyrics. If there's a song from an anime that you would like for me to translate, send my a private message or write a review.
1. When The Cicadas Cry: Higurashi

Standing behind me, I look back at my foe. Who's that in front? I rose my claws and shredded away the darkness. The shadows fell to pieces. Little drops of blood fell down and ran down my skin like rain. Can I return to you? If my home is gone is there still a place for me with you?

Will you take my hand in yours? Will you run away with me? I'll take you to a place, to a place where we can hide. Lying deep within the trees the cicada cry tonight. Which place should we hide when there's nowhere to run?

People have gone now. They were demoned away through the blue flames. Into the darkness, they have lost their way. Morning won't shine there. With illusions of the hands that stretch and long for your hand to grab and pull you through the mirror, come now, why don't we go? Let's lure those sad and lonely ones home.

Mr. Oni, please come here, listen to my clapping hands. It won't matter where you run, just know that I've found you. The sound of your crying voice, that seemed to come from a path. The cicada start to cry, but there's no sound to hear.

Will you take my hand in yours? Will you run away with me? I'll take you to a place, to a place where we can hide. Lying deep within the trees, the cicada cry tonight. Which place should we hide when there's nowhere to run?

Mr. Oni, please come here, listen to my clapping hands. It won't matter where you run, just know that I've found you. The sound of your crying voice, that seemed to come from that path. The cicada start to cry, but there's no sound to hear.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this song. **


	2. Just Be Friends:Megurine Luka

In the morning light of yesterday I suddenly realized. As I gathered up the broken shards of what used to be. I wasn't thinking straight and I cut my finger by mistake. Is this what really became of the love we once both dreamed of?

I always knew the truth at the bottom of my shy, beating heart that making a choice wouldn't mend but tear us more apart. Love was never my thing. It's so confusing and it stings. There are no words that can excuse all the mistakes that I've made.

The world around me is decaying as you're saying those words. I am struggling but it's all that I can do. I remember your smile. It was just so worthwhile. Now it's a memory.

No matter how I screamed out, only echoes answered me. My love, you're something I cannot live without. Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon. Nothing is left to connect the two of us anymore. I tried so hard to hold our cracking love together but I crumbled and the shards fell to the floor.

"There's nothing we can do, life is just like that, baby." As you said that, someone else's tears dripped down my dry cheeks.

In the midnight light of yesterday I suddenly realized, picking up the fallen petals was just so meaningless. Why did I never understand? They can only wither and turn gray in my hand. My world lost all its color and stopped turning long ago.

My heart beat so fast with the spring air blowing sweet and mild; I still remember the moment we met and how you smiled. Slowly quarrels began to grow and we've hurt each other ever since we said hello. The flowers of our hearts were concealing deadly thorns.

The world around me is decaying as you're saying those words. I am struggling but it's all that I can do. I remember your smile. It was just so worthwhile. Now it's a memory.

The rain is pouring down in my heart, I'm standing dead, I'm walking blind because of what you said. Despite all of my running, rain continues to follow; this pain is not something that I can simply swallow. Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon; nothing's left to connect the two of us anymore.

Goodbye, my love, this is the end. Please don't watch as I cry. I'm not sure if my heart will mend but I have to let go of your hand.

If I had one wish, if I had only one wish, I'd ask that we be reborn eternally and I'd hold your hand and never let go; I'd hold you through the night and day and never leave you.

No matter how I screamed out, only echoes answered me. My love, you're something I cannot live without. Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon. Nothing is left to connect the two of us anymore. I tried so hard to hold our cracking love together but I crumbled and the shards fell to the floor.

"There's nothing we can do, life is just like that, baby." As you said that, someone else's tears dripped down my dry cheeks.

This is good bye, baby.


	3. Love Is War:Hatsune Miku

This love of mine has no place to go, and it feels like it's about to blow!

The sun cannot shine with all of these large, black clouds of endless twilight. It's impossible for me to see. Will dawn come and erase the shadows that are haunting me?

The world around me is blurring out, but even so, my love will shine there is no doubt. What should I do if I can't control the rage and I turn our small quarrel into something more? I'm a fool, but you know.

I'll fight shooting for your heart. I'll tear the night apart. The love of ours that I once cherished just became a war! I know I'll steal your gaze. Make me who you adore. When I shoot at your heart I know I'll surely hit the mark.

Why does everything I touch break into pieces, even my own heart? I scream your name and reach out my hand to yours, but you don't take it because you're holding hers.

The sky cleared, curing all my blindness, but I hid because the light doesn't suit me at all. What should I do if I can't control the rage and I turn our small quarrel into something more? This is not our good bye. There's no way that I'll break and cry because I love you.

I'll fight shooting for your heart. I'll tear the night apart. The love of ours that I once cherished just became a war! I know I'll steal your gaze. Make me who you adore. When I shoot at your heart I know I'll surely hit the mark! Be prepared for when we meet. Even though I have a weakness, there's no way I'll be beat. Love seems sweet, secretly it blinds, but I'll become the victor so your kiss opens my eyes.


	4. Bad Apple:Vocaloid

Ever on and on I continue circling With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony To tell me who I am, who I was Uncertainty enveloping my mind Till I can't break free, and Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know If I make another move there'll be no more turning back Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know? Can I take another step? I've done everything I can All the people that I see I will never understand If I find a way to change, if I step into the light Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white


	5. Deadman Wonderland

Slit the throat of reason and reality. Cut myself and scream for their insanity. Wake up to this nightmare that will never end. The main attraction of this twisted master plan. Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze. Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey. Fist against my face they bring me to my knees. The pressure's crushing down so hard I can't break free. When I can feel my skin crawl. When I'm about to crack. The hunger for revenge gives me strength to stand. I will be your deadman. With nothing but this blood on my hands. Stuck in your "wonderland." I just want to make you bleed like me. Every day goes by without a second thought. Living in a perfect and controlled project. A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite. Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die? So what if no one cares. Enough to make a change I give my bleeding heart out for one reason. I will be your deadman. With nothing but this blood on my hands. Stuck in your "wonderland" I want to make you bleed just like me. So make me your deadman. With only poison in my veins. Stuck in your "wonderland" Stagnated by the passivity I'm gonna make you bleed like me.


	6. Hare Hare Yukai:Haruhi Suzumiya

I want to be the only one who can solve the mysteries that take control of our lives! With my friends we will go anywhere in this world! Forever for all of time! BOON! Oh, this dream! That will warp and loop inside my mind! Plays around with my heart, I imagine someday that it might ABSORB US ALL! I still remember that sunny day! Magical games that we used to play! Pour down endlessly, Couldn't possibly! Take these memories from me! I'll see you tomorrow then we can say! We're laughing and humming all of the way! Gather happiness using together-ness! You'll find it isn't hard if you can really try! Gotta learn to chase it... (gotta learn to chase it...) gotta yearn to grasp it. We love dreaming big! So dream! And dream! Suki deshou?


	7. Lost My Music:Haruhi Suzumiya

Looking at the starry sky I wish that you would be That light shining upon me How I wonder where you are right now And if you are with somebody else I think back on all the times, the times we used to share It hurts so deep inside me I am at the movie cinema by myself I sit and cry alone That someone I love right now is far away So far away my tears will not stop flowing Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me So I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night I still, I still, I love you I'm waiting, waiting, forever I still, I still, I love And I'm never gonna stop HEY! In the middle of my sleep a dream makes me relive The memory of that one day I recall our conversation You were no totally honest with me Even though you held me so, told me you won't let go I was your one and only You along with all your promises Disappear away into the night I will search for you until the end of time I will search for you for all of eternity So I sleep and when I open up my eyes I just want to feel your presence in the morning I lost, I lost, I lost you You're making, making my music I lost, I lost, I lost you Will we never meet again? NO! That someone I love right now is far away So far away, my tears will not stop flowing Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me So I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night That someone I love right now is far away So far away, my tears will not stop flowing So I sleep and when I open up my eyes Please just let me feel your presence in the morning I still, I still, I love you I'm waiting, waiting forever I still, I still, I love you And I'm never gonna stop I still, I still, I love you I'm waiting, waiting forever I still, I still, I love you And I will see you again YEAH!


	8. Sally's Song:Nightmare Before Christmas

I sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedies at end. And though I'd like to stand by him, I can't shake this feeling that I have. Does he notice my feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may, it doesn't last. Will we ever end up together? No I think not, it's never to become for I am not the one.


	9. This Is Halloween:Nightmare Before XMas

Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween. This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream in this town of Halloween. I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spider in my hair. This is Halloween, this is Halloween. In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. 'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Someone's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream! This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green. Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night. Everybody scream, everybody scream in our town of Halloween. I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace. I am the "who" when the call "who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim of fright. This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween. In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream. Will you please make way for a very special guy? Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song.


End file.
